


Kiss

by TheWanderingJade



Series: Camping Getaways [2]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Camping Getaways-series, F/M, Memory, One Shot, Smut, and ended up with smut, dream - Freeform, it started cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 10:08:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1644932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWanderingJade/pseuds/TheWanderingJade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Podrick Payne and Sansa Stark ended up together; what happens when Pod wakes Sansa during their camping trip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> The first half of this is mostly background information of how Sansa and Pod came together; the second half is them actually on the camping trip and kind of turned to smut somewhere. I mean it's not full blown sex, but you know...sexy times in the pants. Inspired by Ed Sheeran’s Kiss Me (kind of, and lyrics for the song are included). No copyright infringement is intended in this purely fictional work.

**[Flashback/Dream]**

Podrick Payne was not in any way remarkable as far as he was concerned. So it was not surprising to him when he found himself slowly falling in love with a girl, not only out of his league (as far as high school politics were concerned), but one that surely could never even notice his existence. For two years she didn’t seem to, and he couldn’t blame her.

Sansa Stark was everything she should be: smart, witty, polite, well liked, popular, and had caught the eye of the “golden boy” Joffrey when they had started high school. For a year it was clear, that all was “right” with high school politics, granted no one was really sure Joffrey had gotten onto the varsity tennis team because he was good at tennis, but damn if the tennis team didn’t suddenly look much better with all that brand new equipment. But trouble hit over the summer before their sophomore year; Podrick didn’t see many of his classmates over the summer, especially since he usually worked the summer months helping to train rescued horses. (Ironically the ranch he worked at, was owned by one of Joffrey’s Uncles, but seeing as the horses were 1) rescues and 2) Tyrion was Joffrey’s least favorite Uncle, he had never seen the boy there). All he knew was what Tyrion had been discussing with his brother, Jaime; Joffrey had done something to Sansa and Jaime had come to ask Tyrion to let the girl come to the ranch as a sure fire way to keep her away from Joffrey until they could figure out what to do with him. It wasn’t until dinner that night that Pod found out the basics of what had happened.

Podrick had kept his eyes glued to his plate as the two brothers spoke in front of the fire, but he did remember rather viciously stabbing into his chicken when he heard Jaime tell Tyrion that Joffrey had almost killed Sansa’s beloved pet Lady and in the process broke her arm. They were trying to smooth things over with the Starks, which is why it was so important to get Sansa away from Joffrey for the summer, especially since Joffrey’s mother, Cersei was not helping matters by siding with her son.

From what anyone knew, the Lannisters and the Starks were only on “friendly” terms because Cersei had once been married to Ned Stark’s old friend, Robert Baratheon; and because the Stark Enterprises had a very big hold on commerce not only in the city but in the Northern part of the country. The Lannisters might have made the vast majority of their wealth from gold and all things luxury, but the Starks had made their fortune in the practical areas of commerce, the areas that rarely saw major hits from the markets. Someone, somewhere always needed wood, iron ore, and while Myr made the best glass in Westeros, the North made the best glass gardens. The Lannisters might not like the Starks on a personal level, but they wouldn’t risk rumors hurting their business.

“Pod, you know Miss Stark, you go to the same school. You have classes with her, right?” Tyrion’s voice had brought him out of his angry methodical chewing and reverie; there was a bit of panicked swallowing to answer but at least he didn’t choke.

“Y-yes, Sir; English and Drama…b-but...I d-don’t really know her.” Podrick could feel his cheek redden as the Lannister brothers looked amused at his reply; he had been doing so well with the stuttering too. Granted, the less he spoke the less he stuttered so Pod tried to be quiet as often as he could, it’s not like he had a lot of people to talk to anyway.

“Ah, well I’m sure she’ll be happy to have a friendly face around…Maybe she can help with the mares and fillies.” That had been the end of the conversation, and after helping with the dishes (and by helping, Pod meant he did the dishes and made sure nothing else was needed) he had been sent off to bed.

Sansa, her arm in a sling, had arrived the week after; she was less than thrilled to be there and even less glad to see him. It shouldn’t have stung Pod the way it did at first, but it did though he hoped he hadn’t seemed it. She was all politeness though, cold politeness that seemed to amuse Tyrion to no end, and dutifully (if a bit sullenly) agreed to go with Pod while he did his duties around the ranch. While her arm was in a sling Pod had mostly just asked her to help him give the mares that had already been retrained treats.

“I don’t see how this is helpful at all…” Sansa’s voice was less tense after the first few days, and he was fairly sure it was the first time she had willingly spoken to him while not in the presence of Tyrion.

“Oh...w-well it’s i-important.” Pod frowned at himself; he was stuttering more as she faced him, even if he was several inches taller than her, something that was more apparent here than at school, since she was wearing flat boots.

“How?” He thought he saw actual curiosity in her blue eyes, but they were so bright and so deep that he found he had to look away for fear of drowning in them. He gulped and went back to methodically brushing the mare, keeping his eyes on his work instead of the living goddess to his right, feeding the mare a carrot.

“Well, Honey is a rescue…her l-last o-owner wasn’t very nice. So when they brought her here she was really easily s-spooked and sort of terrified of people. She’s used to Mr. Tyrion, the ranch hands and me, but she only lets me clean or brush her. We need to socialize her more, and since she hasn’t seen you before, and well…you don’t look anything like us dingy ranch hands, she might like you better and realize you’re not trying to hurt her. I mean, not that any of us are, but…well, ranch hands all sort of look-alike to people, I can only imagine they look the same to horses. We probably all stink the same too.” It was the first time he had heard her laugh since she had gotten there and the first time laughter from someone so pretty wasn’t at his expense. He had sort of stared at her for a moment before she smiled at him, getting her laughter under control and apologizing.

“I didn’t mean to laugh at you Podrick, I’m sorry. It’s just...I know anyone working with horses or animals for most of the day tend to smell of the work. We have horses at home, and father made sure we all learned how to do the basics. I never thought about the horses thinking we smell funny.” Her smile had been gentle and honest, and for a moment Pod realized she actually saw him, it seemed to be a revelation to her too because she looked away from him and went back to feeding Honey carefully, murmuring softly to the mare.

“You can just call me Pod…everyone else does. Well…when they call me anything at all.” He shrugged nonchalantly and went back to brushing Honey gently.

“If you’re sure…Pod; I don’t really have a nickname you could use…though I’m sure if my sister was here she’d provide plenty.” He couldn’t help but notice the slight shift in tone when Sansa mentioned her sister; Arya was fairly well known to often fight with her older sister so he could imagine none of the nicknames were actually nice. He wondered if the fights would increase when Arya joined them at the same school the next year.

“That’s okay; I think Sansa befits you perfectly.” He realized what he had said as soon as it was out of his mouth and felt rather than saw the blush deepen on his face. She had laughed again, happily, and thanked him honestly.

That had been the happiest summer for him, and though Sansa had the option of returning home once her arm had healed entirely, she had stayed an extra week. Pod wished it was because of him, but he was sure it was because without her arm in the sling she could ride some of the horses. At the end of her stay, she thanked him for putting up with her moods earlier in her stay, and for teaching her how to take better care of the horses. A week after she left, Robb and Jon Stark had come to the ranch, and though they mostly asked him questions about Honey, he found they also told him about Sansa being happier when she got home; they had come to buy Honey for her birthday so he went about getting Honey ready for the trip while they spoke. A week after they took Honey, Tyrion called him in to dinner early and shared with him a letter Sansa sent him thanking Tyrion for letting her stay at the ranch. She had included a picture of herself on Honey with her fully recuperated Lady sitting patiently next to the horse; taken a few days after her birthday, and Pod couldn’t help but smile when Tyrion showed it to him, but he felt his face turn red like a tomato when he was told he could keep the picture, as Tyrion was sure Sansa had not intended an “old man” like him to have the picture.

Pod hadn’t really expected some dramatic reunion with Sansa when school started for their sophomore year; but his feelings were a flurry of confusion when Sansa had seemingly forgiven Joffrey and was still hanging around with him, despite all he had been responsible for. However, the most confusion had arisen from Sansa always greeting him in the halls or in class. Joffrey seemed to make up for this attention given to him by Sansa, by going out of his way to attempt to insult Podrick whenever he saw him. Considering that Pod had long grown used to ignoring the blonde, it didn’t seem to make much difference; except the time before the winter holidays when Joffrey had tried to unsuccessfully push Podrick and found, much to his dismay, that all that “dirty ranch work” Pod did at his Uncle’s “flea eaten” ranch, meant Pod had more muscle mass than he appeared to. It had taken two of Joffrey’s “friends” (more like lackeys) to push Podrick against the lockers, while the blonde warned Podrick to stop talking to Sansa.

Pod hadn’t listened though, or rather, Pod never sought Sansa out, but if she spoke to him, he always replied. And Joffrey’s ire hit a new level when, Podrick not him was picked to play the lead in drama where they were doing a version of Robin Hood, and Sansa would be Maid Marion. Joffrey was offered the part of Prince John, but had insisted they rewrite the play so that Marion ended up with John and killed Robin. Pod refused to step aside and agree that they should do a “different” Robin Hood, and then all hell broke loose. Joffrey had realized that no one was helping him, so he tried to bully Sansa into refusing the part unless Joffrey was the lead, but Sansa ever politely pointed out that they didn’t have time to rewrite the story as they were meant to put on the play before the holidays and they were already going to be behind, and Joffrey didn’t fit Robin Hood’s part. Pod was personally impressed, as he had never seen Sansa openly deny Joffrey in that matter, unfortunately Joffrey was anything but impressed. He was livid, and in what Podrick would later think was Joffrey’s stupidest mistake, he raised his hand and backhanded Sansa in the middle of the drama class. For a moment everything went quiet and no one moved as Sansa from the force half landed on her knees, it wasn’t until she moved her hand from her face, where red marks were left by Joffrey’s hand that Podrick realized he was moving.

He tackled Joffrey to the floor and punched every part of the blonde he could; Podrick Payne, a boy who had never raised his voice, let alone ever lifted a fist against anyone in his life, was the first to land a punch on Joffrey’s nose and break it. Almost as quickly, the class was trying to pull them apart, and in truth, Podrick hadn’t done much more than give Joffrey a black eye and a broken nose; though it was Arya who wiggled herself between the two fighting and swiftly kicked Joffrey in the shin (she would later bemoan that she had a bad angle, as she had been aiming for his family jewels). Joffrey had managed to land a few blows to Podrick’s face, but it had been more luck than skill that Joffrey had hit him close enough to the eye to give him the beginnings of a black eye. Their drama teacher was livid, and sent them swiftly to the Principal’s office. Joffrey for hitting Sansa, Podrick for hitting Joffrey, and Sansa was sent with her sister Arya to the school nurse. Two other boys had to help Joffrey to the Principal’s office, and Podrick definitely kept his distance, vaguely wondering if Joffrey’s ring had caught his lip as it was split.

“That was incredibly stupid of you Pod…” Sansa’s voice cut through his thoughts and he felt himself frown at her.

“Did you think I was going to just stand there while he slapped you?” Podrick didn’t understand why she was annoyed with him, especially when Joffrey had slapped her.

“No…but, you broke his nose. You know his family isn’t going to let this go, what’s the point of getting suspended over him…” Sansa’s tone was a bit short, but a pinch from her sister shut her up for a moment.

“Come off it, Sansa. Joffrey’s a little shit and you know it, you can’t still like him after all this. Besides, Pod just got there first; what do you think Robb and Jon are going to do to him when they find out. He’s lucky they’re out on the field, but it won’t be long before they hear about it.” Arya gave Pod a nod of encouragement and glared at her sister.

“I never said I still liked him, I just didn’t want to start some stupid dramatic fight, you know Joffrey doesn’t let anything go. People talk enough as it is; besides this could cause problems with our families.” Pod stopped when she said that, and groaned. He had forgotten for a moment about the Lannisters, if he wasn’t in enough problems, this was not going to be easy.

That was the day that the Principal got his biggest migraine. The nurse had to be called into the Principal’s office to stop Joffrey’s nose from bleeding, while the poor secretary had to contact Joffrey’s mother to tell her what happened, as well as calling Podrick’s guardian since he had been involved, and also calling the Starks.

Then the Principal had to call security to keep Robb and Jon Stark from getting into the Principal’s office to beat the snot out of Joffrey for hurting their sister. Podrick, who had always been careful of staying on people’s good sides, was grateful at least that the pure hatred and ire coming from the eldest Stark brothers was not aimed at him. He did feel badly for Theon and Bran who had also tried to keep Robb and Jon from getting to Joffrey, and were having a difficult time. And then, the parents arrived; a livid Cersei Lannister Baratheon was first, with her twin brother Jaime (whom Podrick was almost sure was trying very hard not to laugh at the scenario), followed by a tense Ned Stark and his wife Catelyn Stark (whom Podrick was positive could freeze the room with the severity of her stare; in fact with one look she had managed to stop both her son and stepson’s struggles as she walked by with her husband and into the Principal’s office), and then the yelling started in earnest. Sansa who had been attended to by the Vice Principal who had once been a nurse, came out to stand with them, and though Podrick was being looked over by the Vice Principal he couldn’t stop looking at Sansa who had a bruise across her left cheek and a small cut just under her eye from Joffrey’s ring. Her brothers rushed to her, trying to comfort and soothe her, while looking over the bruise; it was then that she broke down crying earnestly and he was sure that while they all reassured her, they also urged her to tell the truth; Arya reminding her that she didn’t have much of a choice anyway, since the entire drama class had seen what happened.

Then Podrick’s guardian showed up, last and walking slowly as was common for his stature; it was the day they all found out that Tyrion Lannister was Podrick’s foster father.

“Did you really break my stupid nephew’s nose, lad?” There was a slight twitch of Tyrion’s lips as he tried to suppress a smirk, which only grew as Pod only nodded.

“Took long enough; ah I can hear the dulcet tones of my sister’s harping. Well seems there’s no avoiding this menagerie…” Tyrion sighed and turned his attention to the shocked Stark (and Greyjoy) kids.

“Ah, poor lass, I’m sorry about the idiocy of my nephew…but if you hadn’t quite guessed, that’s mostly if not entirely his mother’s doing.” Pod noted that Sansa only nodded very slightly before his attention was drawn to the Principal who was calling, Sansa, Tyrion and himself into the office.  

For a good fifteen minutes, Cersei insulted, threatened and attempted to bribe them all to agree that Joffrey was the one who was wronged. This of course caused the ire of Catelyn Stark to be fully sparked, and for a moment Podrick honestly wondered if it would come to blows between the two women. Then, she rounded on him and insisted he apologize and take the blame for what had happened, and though he paused for a moment he answered after some thought.

“I’m sorry that Joffrey was so offended by being offered the part of Prince John in Robin Hood, that he felt the need to insult everyone present, and even some of those not present, which would include yourself Ma’am, by taking his anger out at not getting his way on Sansa Stark in the form of a backhanded slap in the middle of the full drama class that included freshmen and sophomores.” Finding his courage in his anger at the woman and boy in front of him, Podrick didn’t stop talking when everyone fell silent, and instead kept speaking.

“I’m sorry for breaking his nose in the drama classroom only because the blood is probably going to be very difficult for the janitorial staff to get out of the carpets in there. I’m mostly sorry however, that I didn’t break his nose and a bit more of his face the first time I ever saw him grip Sansa’s arm so tight she winced, so tight that I’m sure she still has bruises on her upper arm, even though that was more than a week ago. I’m sorry I listened to her when she told me she was fine, and that it hadn’t happened before because he didn’t look at all surprised by his actions today, just that everyone else didn’t find it acceptable. I’m sorry he doesn’t value other people’s wellbeing or opinion of his family as highly as he should, because it reflects poorly not just on him but on you but your entire family, Ma’am.” He saw the hatred rise in Cersei’s green eyes, and vaguely registered Joffrey’s look of astonishment (granted that might have just been a trick of the bandages he was wrapped up in), as well as Jaime’s surprised look of respect, before he felt Cersei’s hand across his face. She hit harder than her son, but he had a feeling that was because she, unlike Joffrey actually knew how to aim properly.

Tyrion had interrupted her tirade of violence on him, or rather attempted by pulling Podrick back; Jaime had to physically restrain her from getting to him again. She of course demanded they were all suspended, accusing the Starks of setting up her beloved son and insinuating some very unladylike things of Sansa which of course just made things worse, resulting in Jaime telling her to stop talking.

When it became apparent that the only out of school suspension would be Joffrey’s for slapping Sansa, and that Podrick would get two weeks of detention after school, Cersei threatened the school with removing Joffrey and their financial support. This of course was met with Catelyn Stark saying that her family would be more than happy to help fundraise for the school, as well as asking the school’s officer to help them fill out a restraining order against Joffrey.

By the end of it all, Joffrey Baratheon was withdrawn from the school, Podrick Payne had two weeks of after school detention, and an unofficial open invitation to the Stark’s estate of Winterfell.

Cersei and Joffrey refused to speak to Tyrion and Podrick, not that either really cared; though Cersei wasn’t allowed to keep her other children Myrcella and Tommen away from their Uncle Tyrion (mostly due to the fact that while reluctantly the Patriarch of the Lannister family was trying to smooth over the insults created by his daughter with the Starks who had reduced their business with them in response) and they visited over the Christmas break and were promised to be allowed to go back during the summer. Whenever the youngest Baratheons came to visit, they came with their Uncle Jaime as escort, and though shy both were happy to be at the ranch and neither was anything like their older brother. During the summer, they were very excited to get to see Sansa who had gotten permission to visit from her parents and Tyrion.

It was over that summer, the one before junior year; that everything seemed to change again. That summer Tyrion had officially adopted Podrick, though they both agreed not to change his surname, and Sansa had invited him for dinner at Winterfell.  He had never been so nervous in his life, and it took him a very long time to deem his simple but nicest slacks, button down and vest worthy. Sansa had told him he didn’t need a dinner jacket, but the truth of it was that he had ripped the one that matched his slacks so even if had wanted to wear it under his coat he couldn’t. He would rather risk being slightly under dressed than wear a ripped suit jacket to dinner. Podrick had gotten his license earlier in the summer, and Tyrion let him take his nicest car (the one that he barely let anyone other than himself wash, much less drive) after giving him a half hour lecture about all the things he could not do in the car. Pod thought it would have been better if Tyrion had given him a half hour lecture on etiquette but that was most likely not going to happen, and when he brought it up as they walked outside, all Tyrion said was if anything to watch Sansa. The only thing that relaxed him on the drive (he was secretly glad that the road were clear as most people had headed off to the shore, and that he had left with more than enough time to be at Winterfell at a proper hour for dinner), was listening to a playlist of music Sansa had sent him. He was pleasantly surprised to find he recognized a few of the artists on the mix even if he didn’t know their songs by heart, that is until an Ed Sheeran song came on. He found himself singing along softly, and smiling as the song made him think of Sansa more than any of the others.

 

 

_Settle down with me_

_Cover me up_

_Cuddle me in_

_Lie down with me_

_And hold me in your arms_

_And your heart's against my chest, your lips pressed to my neck_

_I'm falling for your eyes, but they don't know me yet_

_And with a feeling I'll forget, I'm in love now_

_Kiss me like you wanna be loved_

_You wanna be loved_

_You wanna be loved_

_This feels like falling in love_

_Falling in love_

_We're falling in love_

 

He left that song on repeat as he made his way to Winterfell for the first time; his nerves soothed to a more manageable level and he was able to park, text Tyrion that he made it, and get out to greet Sansa with more ease than he truly felt. She looked lovely as ever though, in a simple but flattering navy dress that had those three quarter sleeves and embroidery along the collar, waist and hem line, her hair shone like copper and curled slightly though she had part of it back in a braid; but her eyes were what made him forget to breathe a moment, they shone brightly like sapphires and were lighter than he had seen them in over a year. She leaned up then and kissed his cheek in greeting, and when he returned it he lingered a bit more than was entirely necessary with his lips right at the corner of her smile. He remembered then, that she had two older brothers and two younger ones as they conveniently came out to greet him at that very moment.

_Settle down with me_

_And I'll be your safety_

_You'll be my lady_

_I was made to keep your body warm_

_But I'm cold as the wind blows so hold me in your arms_

_Oh no_

_My heart's against your chest, your lips pressed to my neck_

_I'm falling for your eyes, but they don't know me yet_

_And with this feeling I'll forget, I'm in love now_

_Kiss me like you wanna be loved_

_You wanna be loved_

_You wanna be loved_

_This feels like falling in love_

_Falling in love_

_We're falling in love_

 

That first dinner had been a bit tense for him, but it soon became apparent that Sansa held him in high esteem and that extended to Arya. Robb and Jon also seemed to like him, as he did not lie to them when they asked questions (not to mention what he had done to Joffrey)…even when that question turned rather abruptly right before dessert (which was lemon cakes and chocolate tarts) to Podrick’s intentions with their sister. He felt his face burn again as he blushed but he met their eyes after a glance to Sansa (who was suddenly very interested in the pattern of her dessert plate, and whose blush was much prettier than his own).

“Well…to be honest, maybe one day your sister c-could see me as something other than a f-friend. But, if she only wants to be friends, t-that’s fine too.” He cleared his throat and really wished his stutter hadn’t decided to make a sudden appearance to dinner, but he couldn’t very well take back his words. Arya, who despite being younger than himself and Sansa was always at ease being outspoken, let out a soft whistle and grinned at him.

“If that shade of red is anything to go by, I’m pretty sure Sansa hasn’t seen you as just a friend for a while now.” Arya was entirely unfazed as she waggled her eyebrows comically while sipping her water and being half-heartedly reprimanded by her younger brother Bran. Tactfully, Lady Catelyn changed the subject asking him what he wanted to do after school. It took him a minute before he could answer, as he had been dying to just ask Sansa directly if it was true, but he did replying that he wanted to go on working with horses, he liked helping them recover from bad situations, but he also wanted to be able to raise happy healthy horses, and maybe offer therapy to people who could use it. The answer was unpretentious but apparently to their liking, because Podrick soon found himself in the middle of a discussion about which horses had the hardest time recovering from bad owners, and which had the best dispositions with Sansa’s father, Lord Stark. Sansa added her own thoughts to the conversation, and before he was sure he had read too much into Arya’s teasing, Sansa’s hand found his under the table. The finished dessert that way, holding hands under the table as they discussed horses, sports, music, and even drama (much to Lady Catelyn’s pleasant surprise when he said he enjoyed A Midsummer Night’s Dream). Once they had all had their fill of sweets, Sansa asked her parents if she could show him the glass gardens, and though there was a silent exchange of glances, they agreed and in the same breath made sure Arya, Bran and Rickon stayed to help them clear the table.

Podrick remembered it was one of the first times he had ever seen a family as well off as the Starks, not rely on servants for everything. Arya, Bran and Rickon of course complained about helping with dishes, but did so while actually gathering said dishes on the table in a manner that told him they did it all of the time, or often enough that even the complaining was routine. For a moment he was worried that Robb and Jon would follow them, and indeed as he followed Sansa out of the dining room, which required him to drop her hand only to hold the door for her; he saw Robb and Jon follow Sansa with wide grins.

Sansa had not invited her brothers with them, but was determined to show Podrick the glass gardens, as he had told her he had never seen one up close, let alone been inside one. So she took his arm in hers and led on, even as her brothers trailed behind them, mostly in amusement. She held her head high and excitedly explained how he had to tell her if he was too warm inside, as the glass gardens were built over one of the hot springs under the estate, which allowed them to be warm no matter the temperature outside. It was once they were inside the glass gardens that they both realized that Robb and Jon had actually not followed them inside, but had opted for lingering outside and talking of other things. Figuring that if he had gotten this far, he might as well find out the truth from her Podrick followed her around the gardens, dutifully listening to her tell him about her favorite flowers inside, and how sweet the berries were, gathering his courage.

“Sansa…is it true what your sister said?” He wasn’t sure when he had dropped his voice to a whisper but he was so relieved he hadn’t stuttered that he figured he’d take his victories where he could.

“Oh, I’m sorry Pod…that’s not how I wanted you to find out. Stupid Arya, always has to have such a big mouth…I want—” He interrupted her in that moment, cupping her cheeks gently and pressing his lips to hers softly.

_Yeah I've been feeling everything_

_From hate to love_

_From love to lust_

_From lust to truth_

_I guess that's how I know you_

_So I hold you close to help you give it up_

_So kiss me like you wanna be loved_

_You wanna be loved_

_You wanna be loved_

_This feels like falling in love_

_Falling in love_

_We're falling in love_

 

It was soft and gentle, a chaste kiss that was followed by a smile and her shining eyes focused entirely on him. He let his thumbs gently follow the contours of her face, running over her cheekbones in reverence, she had always been a goddess to him, he doubted that would ever change.

“Hey lovebirds! Stop making out in front of the lilies, you’re going to shock them out of blooming properly.” Even the teasing from Robb and Jon didn’t bother them, though Sansa hid her blushing face in his chest.

**[End of Flashback/Dream]**

He pulled her warm body closer, his hand splayed across her stomach as he buried his nose against her soft neck. Sansa always smelled of lemons, pine, and lilies; it made him smile as he sleepily kissed right behind her ear, earning a soft murmur of his name from her. She shifted and pressed back against him, moving her hand to his, and lacing their fingers gently.

Pod smiled and laid there, listening to the sounds of the night outside, the bonfire they had made was slowly dying down to embers, which was fine as their tents were all well insulated and the fire itself was surrounded by stones. Sansa’s breathing was a bit lighter than it had been a bit ago, which meant he had probably woken her up as well as himself; he rubbed his thumb gently along the top of her index finger and cuddled her closer.

“What woke you?” Her voice was soft, and she moved her head just enough to glance back at him.

“A dream…a memory, I’m not sure.” He knew she would fall asleep again eventually, but felt it was best to answer her questions.

“A nice one?” She squeezed his hand gently and he returned it, nodding and kissing her cheek gently.

“Mmhm, how we ended up together.” Pod loosened his hold on her as she shifted, moving onto her back. He rested the hand that she held on her stomach, and moved the other to cradle his head so he could watch her better.

“The kiss in the glass gardens…that’s a good memory” It was dim in the tent, but he could just make out her smile and lazy gaze. He let go of her hand gently, just to bring his hand to her face, running his fingers slowly along the soft skin.

“Very good, my happiest one really.” He felt her; more than saw her, turn to face him and lean up to meet his lips with her own. He smiled against her lips, slowly moving his fingers down the side of her neck to the nape. Slowly, he deepened the kiss, running the tip of his tongue along the seam of her lips, gaining entrance all he could think of was how she tasted of mint and smelled of lemons. How she pressed her chest to his and he was sure she could feel his heartbeat as they kissed; it was a languid kiss, their need and desire matched in that moment and they were content to share it.

He hummed softly against her lips, making her break it and giggle as it tickled, and then she pressed her lips to his neck; running her fingers gently along his arm and up to his hair playing with the soft tresses lazily as she trailed kisses along his neck.

“That’s just rude, you know…” His voice was soft, but his hand had shifted from the back of her neck down her spine and pressed her closer to him. Her response was a soft laugh, muffled against his neck, followed by a light playful lick of her tongue that made him groan softly.

“I’m sorry, was it your turn to tease?” Though she tilted her head and brought her lips to his again, the question was more of a reminder than a question. He kissed her again, a bit more desperately, as he pushed her back to her previous position on her back.

His attention went from her lips, down her jaw slowly until he was distracting her with soft nips at her earlobe. His left hand moved from where it had been resting on her back, across the tee that she slept in (one he had bought her from their first concert date), and teased her by tracing figures just over the band of the shorts she slept in.

“You know what song I have stuck in my head…” His voice was steady, and he was much more awake now, as he traced shapes with the tip of his tongue along her neck slowly. She had lifted her hips just slightly, and moved her hands to her shorts, pushing them down just a bit.

“Which?” Sansa let out a soft breathy response, and Pod couldn’t help himself. He planted a kiss on the corner of her lips softly, and she tilted her head to kiss him properly, letting her moan become muffled by the kiss as he slipped his hand under the waistband of her shorts.

He had never pushed her into anything she didn’t want, and Sansa had known long before they started dating properly, that if she said no or stop, Pod would in an instant. It was this knowledge that allowed her to be comfortable enough to do the things others had wanted to force her into, willingly with him. She was polite and gentle, but not a nun (despite some people’s opinions of her), and Pod was always happy and eager when she wanted to try something.

He had become very good at reading her soft noises, how she leaned into his touch when his fingers brushed somewhere she enjoyed, or how she shivered and shook when he pushed her past what she expected. His fingers had easily found themselves over the damp spot of her panties, and were just tracing slow steady ovals along the fabric with just enough pressure to make her nip at his lips. He pulled back just enough to nuzzle her cheek and jaw slowly, his voice soft as she lifted her hips to grind back against his hand.

_Kiss me like you wanna be loved_

She let out a soft mewl that he kissed away, her squirming following the movements of his fingers as she tried to get more from him without having to say it.

_You wanna be loved_

She moved her left hand to his and pulled the damp fabric of her panties aside, lifting her hips again to rub against his hand without anything between his fingers as the soft hair he played with made him stifle a moan in her hair.

_You wanna be loved_

He slipped a finger into her, rubbing in slow steady strokes as he hummed the song into the kiss that swallowed her moan. As much as he’d not deny Sansa anything in the world he could give her, he also didn’t fancy waking up any of her brothers who would proceed to beat him to a pulp, he was sure.

_This feels like falling in love_

She bit his lips when he slipped a second finger into her, working the two in a steady rhythm, mimicked by how he rubbed his tongue against hers the moment she went to moan loudly again. His thumb moved to her clit and he felt her shudder next to him in pleasure, her left hand gripping the front of his shirt as she bucked against his palm and fingers searching for release.

_Falling in love_

He moved his right hand to her hair, rubbing his fingers against her scalp gently, as a distraction to what the fingers of his left hand were doing to her. He curled his fingers just right as he increased the pace of his thrusting, rubbing on every other thrust one of her sensitive spots. Pod had learned how her body reacted, and Sansa had told him on numerous occasions how much she appreciated the way he knew how to make her sing; so when her breathing became hitched even as she focused on breathing through her nose, and her hips bucked quickly and out of rhythm, he knew to add more pressure to her clit and muffle her moan with his mouth. He couldn’t help but hum the last few lines of the song against her lips, as she came undone around him, soaking his fingers easily.

_We're falling in love_

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when I'm not feeling well. I get weirdly emotional at songs and then write things like this up.


End file.
